


Why I Love You (Jerrie Oneshots)

by cathartic_xs



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, eyy im still trash, so much feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathartic_xs/pseuds/cathartic_xs
Summary: Jade and Perrie. Perrie and Jade.That's always how it is, always how it was.These are Jerrie oneshots because I'm trash. These are also posted on wattpad under the username 'ariaxbearr23'





	1. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where Jade leaves Perrie a broken mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song Lightning by Little Mix is recommended (kinda)

Perrie took another swig of vodka from the bottle as she laid down on her bed, looking at the night sky she painted on her ceiling.

Her phone vibrated underneath her pillows, distracting her from her thoughts. She took a chance and pulled her phone underneath, and checked the caller ID.

Jesy, it read.

Ah, it was sweet Jesy, calling to see if Perrie was still alive and well. The best friend of Jade, the very reason why she was drinking and high in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an autumn's afternoon when she met her.

Perrie was sitting on a bench, reading a book, all wrapped up in her scarf and all. Then there she was, with her bright brown hair swept by the wind matched with her big brown eyes that sparkled with mischief, she looked like a part of the autumn scenery.

_Gorgeous_ , was Perrie's first thought, _a beautiful siren_.

Jade came up to her, tapped her shoulder and asked, "What're  
you reading?"

"None of your business." Perrie said stiffly once she realized how close the girl was.

Jade just smiled and laughed, and Perrie was blinded by her beauty for a moment, unable to look away nor respond.

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later, the both of them were at Jade's backyard, laying on the grass, watching the night sky. Such contentment filled Perrie, and she wished she could freeze time altogether.

Jade turned her head and Perrie felt the brunette's gaze on her, so she asked, "What is it?"

Silence engulfed their surroundings.

And then Jade spoke, her voice filled with certainty. "You'll end up falling in love with me."

Jade focused her eyes on the blonde's blue ones, "Don't."

She felt her heartbeat quicken, so she took deep breaths and replied cheekily, "A bit conceited, aren't we?" And then proceeded to denial, "But no, I won't."

_I promise I won't_. She said to herself, _I'm hoping I won't_.

 

* * *

 

 

Never was she so wrong. She ended up falling in love with the brunette, but something went wrong along the way. Jade drifted away from her and as time flew by, her heart broke little by little.

Perrie tried so hard to reach out to Jade, kept calling her, kept texting, kept checking her phone every single moment of the day just to see if Jade replied and each time she didn't, Perrie grew more and more desperate. She even went as far as getting so pissed drunk that she tattooed ' _Jade's_ ' onto her wrist.

Jesy and Leigh Anne, two close friends of Jade's, (whom she had also become close friends with), came to her flat and told her that Jade left. They said the brunette left to chase out her dreams in America, leaving Perrie a complete mess. That was the day she cracked completely, breaking everything she could, tables, lamps, just anything, so her heart wasn't the only thing broken.

Weeks turned to months, and months turned to a whole year.

Now here she was, empty bottles of vodka surrounding her. Another bottle, half empty in her hands, even though she swore to herself a long time ago that she would never drink til she couldn't think straight. And if you looked around, you'd notice she was also smoking cigarettes and pot, even though she remembered she swore she wouldn't smoke either.

These just show another chain of broken promises she made, how much untrue she is, how weak.

Perrie chuckled, taking another long drag of cigarette, puffing out the smokes onto the night sky on her ceiling. The same night sky she and Jade gazed at when she made a promise not to fall in love with the  
brunette.

"I wish I didn't love you." Perrie whispered to herself, gripping the bottle tightly in her hand.

An artificial night sky she made effortlessly, making her  
hope and think that maybe, just maybe, she could artificially make happiness as effortlessly as well.

" _ **But I do**_."


	2. Regret (Pt. II of Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where Perrie haunts Jade's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommended song: Sorry by Halsey  
> (play the song near the end to enter full angst zone)
> 
> also, unedited.

She still remembers all of their memories together. 

She also still remembers when it all went downhill, when she decided to pull away and avoided her. It started in the cold months of November, where the snow almost glitters on the ground and makes everything look like a fairy tale. But every fairy tale has an ending, and this one unfortunately, didn't have a good one.

Now, all that Jade can do is regret. It's too late now, she's a continent away and she refuses to appear suddenly after two years. _That's enough time to get over you_ , she argues to herself. She refuses to ruin what life Perrie has made for herself since she left. 

But still, she dreams of her and how it could've have been, and wakes up crying, a sobbing mess all over again, even though this was her fault. She keeps trying to stop herself from imagining how Perrie looks, her blonde hair that falls over her shoulders, her laugh and how they seem to give feeling to the numbness of her cold, cold heart, her eyes—a shade that crossed between blue and silver—almost cold to look at at first, but then you see how they just give off this warmth that appear to engulf her whole, oh, how extremely breath taking they were. Now all of that just reminds Jade what she lost and ran away from, now all that she's left of, are memories.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jade was in her flat's kitchen, cooking up a meal for the night for a TV-shows-you-need-to-catch-up-on marathon with Perrie. The blonde insisted that she watch The 100 first since Jade mentioned that she hasn't watched it yet._

("What do you mean you haven't watched it?!"

"...it means I haven't, Pez—Pez, are you alright? Why do you look so shocked? Are you still breathing?"

"I'm—I'm tryin' to—to process that you—"

"Okay, okay, I'll watch it with you if you want, just please start functioning.")

_Now she sits on the counter, scrolling through her phone as she sings along to Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft_ (Jesy always told her she was a bit of an old soul) _when her doorbell rang. Jade sighs, and walks to the front door and dramatically opens the door, knowing it was a certain blonde beauty that stood behind it—also because she just received a very demanding text that read_ 'i'm hereee! open the door!', _hence the sigh._

_"Finally!" Perrie exclaimed, an excited grin on her face, "you were taking forever."_

_"I didn't take forever. You just got here." Jade reminded._

_Perrie walked in, practically running towards the TV, still giddy, and practically squealed "I don't care, I'm finally gonna show you candle-obsessed Heda and you're gonna worship her like I do and—OOooo, I'm excited!"_

_"Spoilers."_

_"But then it kinda gets shit after season 3 tho—"_

_Jade immediately ran to the blonde and shoved a pillow she grabbed near, up to her mouth, muffling Perrie,_ ("andhf themn Cloarke—Jadfey I cawnd't bweahtfg") _and waited for her to calm down before taking the pillow away from her mouth._

_"Spoilers." Jade said again, smirking, "I'm cooking, remember? Keep spoiling the show and I'll make you eat Leigh-Anne's leftover pasta."_

_Perrie gasps, stilling in her seat and keep quiet. Even she knew how terrible Leigh-Anne was at cooking pasta. "The leftover_ leftover _pasta? The purple pasta?"_

_The brunette smirks again, emphasising "_ The _purple pasta."_

_Perrie shudders, "I'll keep quiet now."_

 

_After a few episodes, Jade has lost all interest in the show but has now found herself staring at the one next to her, or rather, snuggled quite comfortably over her. She doesn't exactly quite remember_ how _she ended up with the blue-eyed beauty resting her head on Jade's chest, while her hands are around Perrie's waist, their legs intertwined underneath the thick comforter._

_This was_ unusual _. Jade didn't normally get this tingly fluttery feeling in her chest when she looks at Perrie. It made her feel...confused and weird, knowing that this girl would do anything to make her feel safe or comfortable. She feels like she could stay here forever with the both of them like this on her couch, content._

Strange _._

_She never knew this was what contentment felt like. All her life, she always strives for more, not settling on one thing, always having to prove herself to the people surrounding her. She was used to always being a bit empty inside, used to being lonely._

Jade was afraid _._

_She doesn't know what this feeling was, but she didn't like it. Not because it didn't feel pleasant, it did, really, but because it was different, it was something she wasn't used to feeling, something she hasn't really encountered growing up. And she was terrified._

 

* * *

 

 

Looking back, Jade now knew what that feeling was. _Love_.

Jade Thirlwall was falling in love for Perrie Edwards. But at the time, she never knew it, having never encountered it, even when she was a child. She grew up an orphan, her parents having died from a car accident while they left her with a nanny that day. She was young, she doesn't have many memories of her parents, and Ms. Greene in the orphanage wasn't a lovable kind of lady, she would know, she tried finding comfort in the lady but was treated coldly. 

As a child, Jade has learned to harden her shells and stuck to herself. Even if someone ends up befriending her, they always leave and crush the hope she has that not everyone leaves. But in the end they do. They always do. Everyone Jade has evidently end up caring for packs up and leaves, so in the end, she never bothered.

But that particular day, that day where different flame coloured leaves fall in heap of piles along sidewalks and trees, she sees this blonde beauty sitting on a bench, invested so much in reading a book, that just radiated warmth, a contrast to the cold windy weather. In an environment where everything was falling apart and dying, the particular blonde that caught Jade's eye was thriving with life, from her smile to the gleam of her eyes and that certain happiness and joy that radiated from her, like it was simply a part of her.

Something inside of Jade made her go up to the blonde and interrupted her, a sudden want to hear her voice and to talk to this gorgeous entity filled her, to invite her to have hot chocolate and ask 20 questions.

It went on from there, from the little gestures that slowly warmed up her heart, to the glances they both give each other that said enough sometimes, _she was falling_. Then she got scared, so she ran away. This was how Jade was, she runs away when things are good. She's terrified of how new and different these feelings were, and she never believed herself to be worth of the feeling people call ' _love_ '. She just wasn't worth the effort, no one _ever_ made the effort. She just never really believed anyone would love her, especially if it was someone like Perrie (and there's nobody like Perrie, she was just Perrie, no one could ever compare), she didn't deserve someone so broken like Jade.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thirlwall, you ready to start recording?" David asked, entering the studio, a bottle of water in one hand, a pair of headphones and music sheets in the other.

"Yeah."

"Alright, Lynn, the instrumentals ready? Jackie, all good?"

"Sure they are, boss."

"We good here."

"Jade, lovely?" David asked, a fatherly tone taking over, his concern showing, "You sure you want this one to be on the album?"

No. Yes. I don't know. "Yeah, we need deep cuts in the album, right?"

"Yeah but we could always pick another one of those others you wrote. How about—"

"No, yeah, I'm sure about this one." Jade had to clear her throat to disguise the fact that she had a lump in her throat and was pretty sure she was close breaking down.

He just stared at her, analysing her. After 2 years helping Jade get to her dreams, David became a somewhat fatherly figure that Jade never really had before (she was trying to slowly let people in but it was still difficult),  and knew that she was pretty much lying. But he also knew how much this song means to her.

_You're pathetic Jade,_ she thinks to herself, _this is a pathetic way of saying sorry to someone you just left_. But Jade was also hopeful, Hopeful that maybe, out of the million people that'd hear it, she would hear it as well and know it's for her and maybe understand Jade and how loving someone as her just _wasn't worth it_.

"You okay?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

No. I'm scared and my heart is pounding out of my chest, I feel as though it'll jump out and leave me empty inside again but I'm trying hard not to give in. I feel my palms getting a bit sweaty and my hands shaking but I'm hoping you won't notice it or maybe you did but you're not saying anything. I'm also scared that I may be making a mistake doing this but I just want her to know it wasn't her, she was perfect and patient but I'm the problem. I'm scared that she might hate me even more for this because I'm sure she already hates me for leaving her. I just want her to know that I did care. I still do. But—I just—someone will give her all that she deserves in life but that 'someone' isn't me because I'm not good enough to be with her, I'm scared that I might fuck it up if I do give a chance and—

"Yeah. I'm fine."

David clapped his hands, believing her or finally dropping the subject (either way, Jade was thankful), the items now resting on a nearby table, "Alrighty then, let's do this."

Jade breathed in and willed herself to just get through this without crying or hysterically sobbing and just started singing. " _I've missed your calls for months it seems, don't realise how mean I can be, 'cause I can sometimes treat the people that I love like jewellery_."

The piano keeps playing as she recalls the past years she finds herself buying a gift for someone she knows that hates her now for leaving. " _'Cause I can change my mind each day, I didn't mean to try you on. But I still know your birthday and your mother's favourite song_."

" _So I'm sorry to my unknown lover, **sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me**. Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry I could be so blind. **Didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind**_." Jade keeps singing as she feels tears falling down her cheeks, as regret fills her whole being.

" _ **I run away when things are good** and never really understood the way you laid your eyes on me in ways that no one ever coul_ d." Memories, beautiful happy memories fill Jade's eyes as she recalls every single time Perrie seems to give her a certain look that she usually brushed off. Pain and anguish fills her bloodstream but still, she continues.

" _And so it seems I broke your heart, my ignorance has struck again. **I failed to see it from the start and tore you open 'til the end**_." Still, Jade keeps going on, she keeps singing, anything to focus on instead of the pain.

" _And someone will love you, someone will love you, someone will love you_ ," Jade pauses, before singing out the last note softly, " _ **But someone isn't me**_."

 

Just as the sky is blue and the grass is green, Jade Thirlwall is beautifully, painfully, and irrevocably still in love with Perrie Edwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading btw, let me know if you have any requests or suggestions :D


	3. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where Perrie's head over heels for Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

"She's reading that book again."

"Huh?" Jesy asked, confused, "What're you talking about?"

Jesy dragged her gaze away from her phone as she took another bite onto her pizza. She followed Perrie's gaze to see the blonde staring at someone. That particular someone seems to be Jade Thirlwall, the really smart and quiet girl that always seem to sit at the back of the class. The girl was a bit of an anti-social, Jesy never saw her talk to anyone and if she did, she was either forced or it's a teacher. Thirlwall seems to be seen always carrying a book or either reading it. The girl held a book up, ' _Forever'_ was the title, as her elbows rested on the table. Jesy glanced back at her best friend as saw Perrie giving the brunette a look of complete adoration.

"What?" Jesy finally asked, testing the waters, "You've got a crush or something?"

"No!" Perrie answered a little too quickly before saying, "I just...I mean..."

Jesy simply gave her a look and said, "Okay," before finishing her pizza and left before the bell rang.

Perrie was left at the table, cursing herself at how pathetic she sounded. She was pretty sure Jesy saw through her and just  _knew_.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday came quickly and Perrie sat at her usual spot in the corner in a cafe near her house. She was sipping her latte casually when suddenly she almost spat it back out.

_Jesus Christ on a barbeque stick, it's Jade Thirlwall._

She stopped her gawking instantly and looked at her phone, opening up an app to resist the urge to just stare at her cute little face. She took another quick look at the girl and back to her phone.  _She's dressed up real nice today, maybe she's on a date?_

Perrie scrunched her nose at the thought, her other hand subconsciously grips her cup tight.  _Stop being silly,_ she scolded herself,  _you have no right to be jealous._

_Just one more glance..._

She lifted her head up, drinking in the fact that Jade looked so beautiful today (not that she wasn't beautiful every day, because she was. It's just, her beauty's really enhanced today and she just can't) and reminded herself to breathe. Gods, she sounded like a stalker.

_Something's different, though._ Perrie discreetly sneaks in another look, just one more.  _Oh! She dyed her hair grey! My heart can't handle this._

"Too gorgeous for this world." Perrie muttered to herself as she turned her attention to her phone again. Thoughts swarmed her head, thoughts about maybe asking the Geordie out or introducing herself. She was a bit popular in school, maybe the grey haired girl wouldn't mind, right? Maybe she would mind and think Perrie's a bit pretentious.

_Should I or should I not?_

Maybe Jade won't think of her weird, maybe they'd end up being friends, maybe even more. A lot of  _maybes_ ran through her mind, making her a bit uneasy. Her coffee, long forgotten, has gone cold and Perrie could use that as an excuse to get closer to Jade. She'd go to the counter where Jade was, order a new coffee and finally have an excuse to make small talk.

_Perrie Edwards, you are brilliant!_

"Wait." She muttered to herself, quickly grabbing the small compact mirror in her purse, among other things. She flipped it open and reapplied her mascara. She used her fingers to comb through her hair, cursing the gods above because today was one of those days where she didn't even bother straightening her hair, making it look like a hurricane went through it, add that to the fact she forgot her brush on the kitchen counter. She double-checked her reflection to make sure there were no flaws, but still, she saw plenty. Gods, her hair was a mess, her outfit does not look good, she was giving off the I-just-woke-up vibe and Perrie concluded that today was not her lucky day.

"Get it together." She said to herself the sixteenth time, she was pretty sure that at this point, anyone close to her would deem her mad.

She willed herself to stand up and move, doing a little cheer dance in her head to keep her motivated as she moved closer and closer to the counter.

But the cheer dance in her head occupied her more than it should because before she knew it, Jade had already left.

_Damnit_ , Perrie swore in her thoughts,  _the world hates me_.

 

* * *

 

 

"You look down today." Jesy commented the third time, as the brunette came over Perrie's apartment for girl's night. "Tell mother Jesminda what happened."

Perrie almost cracked a smile for Jesy's use of the nickname (she knows Jes hates that nickname, so she must look really depressed), if it weren't for the fact that she almost got the perfect opportunity to talk to Jade and then missed it.  _Almost_.

Perrie sighed, buried her head on the huge pillow Jes gave to her on Christmas. The words on the pillow case read ' _EXTERMINATE!_ ', while a picture of a Dalek chasing the tenth doctor (holding Rose's hand, her favourite companion, of course) into the TARDIS was shown. She was a fan of the series, yes. But it's something she usually keeps from most of her close friends. Only Jesy knows of her liking Doctor Who.

"Ish notshim." Perrie replied, her head still buried in the pillow.

"What?"

She lifted her head up and repeated what she said more clearly, "It's nothing."

Jesy turned around, pizza in hand and glared at the blonde, "Clearly it's not  _nothing_  if you're moping pathetically around your living room."

_Ouch_. Yet Perrie knew Jes was right, she was moping pathetically. She was acting like she just went through a break-up and Jade doesn't even know who she was.

Silence wrapped around them, the only sound heard was Lana Del Rey's voice singing ' _I'm a Brooklyn baby_ ' repeatedly.

"I saw her today at the café." Perrie said, finally breaking the silence and interrupting Lana's singing from her phone.

"Her who?"

She paused before saying, "Jade."

_Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade. It's always going to be Jade._

"Girl, you are utterly and stupidly in love." Jesy replied after a few minutes, looking at Perrie seriously, "What happened?"

"I..."

"Ah." Jesy said, sighing before taking another bite from the pizza slice. "Let me guess, she was there, you got too nervous to talk to her and when you finally pulled yourself to go to her, she already left."

She just stared at the brunette, looking a little confused and depressed. "How'd you guess?"

"I know you enough to know you're the kind of person to do that." Jesy stood from her seat and glared pointedly at her, "Just introduce yourself to the girl. Stop fidgeting and be your usual cheerful self. I'm pretty sure she'd find you charming enough."

And then left her apartment, bag in hand, leaving Perrie even more confused and well... down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, for everything ;D  
> as always, feel free to leave a comment and suggestions.


	4. Colours (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where Perrie continues to secretly fangirl over Jade and an acquaintance appears out of the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited (really, what's new?)

After that tragic incident at the cafe, Perrie decided to mop around even more and stay on the internet, amusing herself with memes and reader inserts. For the entire week, she managed to avoid Jesy and continued to stalk Jade like a creep and was pretty proud for not getting caught. There was this one time they were both in the library the other day, and Perrie almost tripped over nothing, trying to take a peek at the grey haired girl.

 

* * *

 

 

"Man up!" She remembers Jesy say after, "how are you going to know if she fancies you too if you don't put on your big girl panties and talk to her?"

Perrie sat in silence after that.

 

* * *

 

 

As of now, she was in her room, on her bed, watching The 100. Her hair was tied in a bun that has long gone messy, and she didn't bother to shower at all today. She grabbed for her popcorn that she laid down next to her and stuffed herself a mouthful as she continued to watch Clarke Griffin and Anya escape from Mount Weather. Perrie was so into the show, she almost didn't notice the knocking on her apartment door, if it weren't for the, " _Oi! Edwards!_ " And the, " _Open the fuck up and LET ME IN!_ "

"Alright! Alright!" She yelled over her shoulder, eyes on the screen, "give me a bloody moment!"

"Edwards!" The voice shouted, sounding impatient, "hurry up!"

Annoyed, Perrie paused the episode and slipped her in her fluffy bunny slippers and matching robe. She hurried to the door, unlocking the latch and saw the tall figure that is Harry Styles. The tall fellow quickly walked in her apartment and hurriedly closed the door, lifting a finger to his lips and then a slicing motion, a gesture that clearly says, ' _shut up, be quiet, don't make any noise for christ's sake or I will have you beheaded_.'

Perrie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and almost made a comment about how little shits like him shouldn't be bothering her in the first place and that they weren't even close, so what the hell?, when a familiar voice spoke from outside that made her close her mouth and became motionless.

"Haz, where are you?!" Perrie heard Jade fucking Thirlwall say from outside her apartment door. Oh no, don't forget to breathe, "give me back my wallet you little sleaze ball."

Perrie turned her eyes to Styles to see him clutching the cute grey haired's wallet in his hands. He smirks at her and runs to her bedroom as she watched him place the wallet on her laptop. He mouths, "You can thank me later."

"Wha?" She whispers, eyes wide, "you can't leave that here, she'll think I stole it!"

"Nah," he says back, his smirk widening, "don't get her pregnant." And then leaves Perrie in the middle of her bedroom, in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

Jade huffs in frustration and was about to give up when she sees Harry out of the corner of her eye.

"Finally!" She says, relieved, "where's my—"

The words on her mouth dried as she realises whose apartment he just went out of. Her eyes turned wide as she stared at him, her stare pleading, 'please tell me you didn't do what I think you did.'

He laughs in response and says, "You are fucking welcome. I'm going back to Jesy's and plan your wedding."

"Fuck you."

"You mean, fuck her?"

"Get outta here." Jade almost growled.

"My princess is growing fast!" Harry yells as he runs away from her before he gets punched.

"Okay, Jadey, you've got this." Jade muttered to herself, "it's not like you kinda fancy her or anything."

 

* * *

  

Harry, walking away from Jade, grabbed his phone from his pocket and immediately texted Jesy.

 

**jesy's bitch**  
Operation jerrie is a go.

**queen herself**  
good job you haven't fucked up this one thing  
im proud of u.

**jesy's bitch**  
shut up  
be grateful i helped you

**queen herself**    
i am. The queen is thankful.  
now come here and leave them alone.  
help me with chemistry.

_Read, 7:42 p.m._

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Perrie was still hyperventilating in her room. She was no longer frozen in place, but she was still very much in shock and it hasn't sunk in yet that she was holding Jade's wallet captive. Perrie feels like she's committed a crime or something. Back and forth, she paced, stepping on her fluffy robe that was currently on the floor, where a couple more of her clothing were scattered around (she wasn't the best at cleaning. Or organising.)

She eyed the worn out wallet carefully, resisting the urge to open it and see if it had any pictures inside. No Perrie, she scolded herself in her head, that's an invasion of privacy.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Oh.

"That was the door, wasn't it? This is bad. What do I say? What do I do?" Perrie panicked under her breath, her eyes scrutinising every inch of her room. "Shit!"

Scattered clothes on the floor, unmade bed, her desk was a mess too, she was in her pyjamas, her hair's a disaster, she hasn't got any makeup on, Jesus, she looks like the dead, not very flattering at all. Oh no, her living room! Her laundry's scattered about! And her doctor who pillow was on the sofa too! She's gotta hide it. Wait, she should probably answer the door. But makeup first!

She rushed in her bathroom, grabbing her mascara and chapstick (just to look a bit presentable, yeah). This is absolutely embarrassing, Perrie felt like crying.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud!_

"Coming!" She replied to the knocking and rushed out the bathroom as soon as she finished putting on chapstick. She hurried to the door, the mess that is called her apartment forgotten as she reminded herself repeatedly to breathe and don't forget her name.

"Hi."

Oh my gods, Jade Thirlwall just spoke to her and said hi.

"Hiya." She replied, her grin a little too wide, and she immediately felt awkward. Seeing Jade up close almost made her faint at how gorgeous the girl is.

"Um, my mate, Harry might've left my wallet here, see he kinda stole it and I saw him run in here, so I kinda assumed he left it here since he didn't have it with him." Jade said, and Perrie was mesmerised at the Geordie's lips, how she talked, so it took her a moment to realise Jade actually said something.

"Oh right, the wallet." Perrie exclaimed, blinking and stepped backwards, gesturing inside, "would you want to stay inside for a bit while I go get it? I can't remember where he left it."

Liar, she knew where Harry left her wallet, right on top of her laptop but she wanted a few more moments to ogle at Jade.

"Yeah, sure." Jade nodded, smiling at her and Perrie swears she melted right there.

Jade went straight to the sofa, spotting a particular pillow and said, "You watch Doctor Who?"

"Yeah!" She replied a little too quickly and covered it up with a cough and repeated, "I mean, yeah I watch Doctor Who."

"Cool." Jade nodded, her eyes wandering around the place before her gaze returned to Perrie's. "I'll wait out here."

"M'kay." And Perrie bolted to her room.

Jade quite liked the place, even though it was messy and unorganised, which would normally irk her to no end, it made the place more homey and incredibly cozy. Jade liked order and was used to a perfect spotless apartment, hell, she even made sure Harry and Louis' apartment was clean and orderly because she couldn't stand it being anything otherwise (thank God both men found it amusing than bossy and submitted to her demands), so it made her really surprised to know she didn't mind.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that this place was the definition of hazard. Jade chuckled to herself as she heard the blonde go, "Umppff!" She'd reckon the blonde just tripped, so she went up and asked, "You alright?"

She heard a muffled, "Yeah! I'm fine!"

"You sound like you're dying in there." Jade replied, sitting back down on the sofa. "Do ya need help?"

"Nope!" Perrie said, wallet clutched in hand as she reentered the living room, "Here it is."

She handed the wallet over the the grey haired girl, blushing. Jade smiled at her again and said, "Thanks."

Jade headed towards the door, about to leave when she looked back at Perrie and asked, "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"I'm Perrie Edwards." She said, holding out her hand for a handshake till she realised how idiotic she looked and put her hand down.

The brown eyed girl simply laughed and said, "I'm Jade Thirlwall. Nice to meet you Perrie Edwards."

Perrie felt her cheeks go warm and was certain she was red as a tomato by now, considering she felt absolutely giddy and was in need of letting out her inner fangirl that was threatening to break out any moment.

"Perhaps you'd like to have some coffee sometime, Perrie Edwards." Jade said, raising an (to Perrie, very elegant) eyebrow at her direction, a hint of a smirk mixed with a smile appearing on Jade's lips.

Perrie simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Jade spoke again, "Tomorrow yeah? I'll pick you up and we'll have coffee."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Perrie stammered.

And as soon as the Geordie left, Perrie squealed, repeating to herself, "We're having coffee tomorrow, we're having coffee tomorrow, we're having coffee tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, feel free to leave a suggestion or a comment :D


End file.
